friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Good Friends/Episode 9
Chaotic Party, Part 1, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 9, is the ninth episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Tonight is the party at Crystal High. What could possibly go wrong? Characters * Starlight Mage * Shining Star * Blizzard Dash * Sweetie Swirl * Snowcatcher * Feathermay * Mangobelle * Rarity * Velvet Moon * Lavenshy * Cobalt Brush * Taffy Pie * Sonata Jazz * Haiku Fluff Story (Time skip to later at night.) ~(Scene: School Party Room)~ (Starlight Mage --- donned in a dark violet simple dress similar to Mangobelle's --- stands at the entrance with a look of surprise.) * Starlight Mage: Wow! (Ahead of her is loads of ponies of different colors and appearances enjoying the party. Shining Star is beside her.) * Shining Star: Come on, Starlight! * Starlight Mage: Okay. (Just then, Blizzard Dash comes up to her.) * Blizzard Dash: Hey, Starly. * Starlight Mage: Blizzard Dash! Hi. * Blizzard Dash: You waiting for someone? * Starlight Mage: No, it's just I noticed how this is a big party. * Blizzard Dash: Yeah, it's always somewhat crowded here. (Now Sweetie Swirl, Snowcatcher, Feathermay, and Mangobelle walk past her.) * Sweetie Swirl: ...And then I was like... (notices Blizzard and Starlight) Oh. Hello, Blizzy. Hi, Starlight. I'm so glad you decided to come, Starlight. * Starlight Mage: (unimpressed) Yeah. Me too. * Sweetie Swirl: (faking happiness) Oh, don't look so down! I promise, things will get better for you. After all, this is my party. * Starlight Mage: (rolls her eyes) Yeah right. I thought it was Taffy Pie's idea to throw this party, not yours. * Sweetie Swirl: Well, he was being a nice gentlecolt and decided to lend that idea to me. Come along now, Blizzy. * Blizzard Dash: Okay. I'll be there in a sec, babe. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) Don't you like me? * Blizzard Dash: Of course I do! * Sweetie Swirl: Okay, fine. Be quick. (The first three walk off, while Mangobelle hangs back a bit.) * Starlight Mage: (to Mangobelle) You remember the plan, right? * Mangobelle: I sure as sugar do. (Mangobelle leaves now.) * Starlight Mage: (to Blizzard) So are you gonna go back to Sweetie? * Blizzard Dash: Nah. What's the point? You know how she can be extremely bossy, right? * Starlight Mage: Heh. I never knew that. (Snowcatcher comes back.) * Snowcatcher: Blizzard Dash. Sweetie wants to talk to you now. * Blizzard Dash: Okay. (He flies off.) * Snowcatcher: (glaring at Starlight) Don't get any ideas. * Starlight Mage: (scoffs) What are you talking about? * Snowcatcher: Blizzard Dash is off-limits, so back away from him. * Starlight Mage: So you're saying you like him? * Snowcatcher: NO, I don't! Look, stay away from him because he doesn't even love you! Got it?! * Starlight Mage: Yes, now give me space! (The unicorn leaves with a huff. Shortly, Rarity comes up to her; she dons a light pink dress with gold trims.) * Rarity: Starlight! How are you, darling? * Starlight Mage: I'm okay. And...wow! You look beautiful! * Rarity: Why, thank you! I designed it myself. So...how are you holding up so far with our plan to destroy Sweetie? * Starlight Mage: I think it's going okay so far. Mangobelle told me so. And...she gave me this. (She holds out a recorder.) * Rarity: Does it have everything? * Starlight Mage: Yeah. I think she got everything. * Rarity: Right. I'll check it to make sure it's good enough. And if so...you know what's going to happen. * Starlight Mage: Yes. * Rarity: See you later. * Starlight Mage: Wait. Rarity, don't you think...You don't think...I mean, don't you think this is a bit...mean? * Rarity: Of course not. You seem to have some hatred towards her, and you have every right to do so. This will surely put an end to her tyranny. * Starlight Mage: You might be right. * Rarity: Right. I'll see you later, darling. (The white unicorn leaves. Meanwhile, Velvet Moon and Lavenshy stood near a table of refreshments. Starlight hovers up to them.) * Starlight Mage: Velvet Moon! Lavenshy! I didn't know you two are coming to the party. * Lavenshy: Yeah, neither did we. Though...it's quite loud and crazy. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Just like how Taffy likes it. I thought this party was his idea. * Starlight Mage: Yeah. It was, until Sweetie claimed it to be her idea now. She must've been eavesdropping on him and Princess Celestia. (Sweetie walks by.) * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, look! Our dear Lavenshy is here! * Starlight Mage: (sighs) What do you want now, Sweetie? * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, I'm not here to mess around. I just want to make sweet, little Lavenshy feel welcome here. * Velvet Moon: And why should she trust you? You made her cry that one day! * Sweetie Swirl: I'm very sorry about that. I was just in a bad mood, that's all. * Starlight Mage: (scoffs) That's your excuse for everything. * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, Starlight. Don't act like I'm gonna do something horrible to you. I just want to make my guests feel welcome, that's all. (leaning towards Lavenshy) Soooo, Lavenshy. How are you finding the party? Are you comfortable? * Lavenshy: Um...yes. * Sweetie Swirl: Good. I always loved how sweet and kind you are, Lavenshy. * Lavenshy: Oh, um...it's nothing. * Sweetie Swirl: Don't be so modest. Anyway, I have a surprise for you and Starlight Mage. * Starlight Mage: You do? * Lavenshy: What is it? * Sweetie Swirl: You'll have to wait. Bye! (She leaves.) * Velvet Moon: She's a bit too nice. * Lavenshy: It's good, right? * Velvet Moon: No, it's not. Don't you think something's a little off? Starlight, do you know why? * Starlight Mage: Not really. (Meanwhile, Cobalt Brush and Taffy Pie are arguing; behind them are Sonata Jazz and Shining Star.) * Cobalt Brush: Oh yeah? Well, I bet on three bits that you can't balance four cupcakes on your nose. * Taffy Pie: I've learned how to do that for years! You're too cowardly to prove that you can do it! * Cobalt Brush: Cowardly?! What do you take me for, a frail and defenseless colt? * Taffy Pie: (laughs) Sure do! * Sonata Jazz: (to Shining) So do you just stand by and watch, dude? * Shining Star: Pretty much. I can't tell who's winning. (Starlight comes by with Velvet and Lavenshy.) * Starlight Mage: Hey, guys. Cobalt? I thought you're hanging out with Blizzard Dash. * Cobalt Brush: Well, he had a change of plans, so he's hanging out with Sweetie. * Taffy Pie: Ugh! He's in love with that meanie flank? Gross! (Meanwhile with Sweetie and Blizzard...) * Sweetie Swirl: ...And so, that's why I dedicated myself to the school. * Blizzard Dash: That's great, Sweetie. It's great that you're getting involved. * Sweetie Swirl: Yeah, that's because I'm the best. (Just then, she noticed Rarity wandering off into another room.) * Blizzard Dash: So, do you wanna find the others? * Sweetie Swirl: Yeah. (gently pushes him aside) Wait here, okay? (She leaves. Meanwhile, Cobalt and Taffy are balancing ten cupcakes on their noses. Sonata, Starlight, Velvet, Lavenshy, and Shining watched.) * Sonata Jazz: Woah, dudes! Look at Cobalt go! * Lavenshy: Yaaay, Taffy. * Cobalt Brush: I bet you can't juggle them. * Taffy Pie: I bet I can! (Blizzard walks up to Starlight.) * Blizzard Dash: Hey, Starly. * Starlight Mage: Hi, Blizzard Dash. * Blizzard Dash: Finally, we can talk. Sweetie has been awfully clingy, and it's sort of creeping me out. * Starlight Mage: I'm sure she likes you. ~(Scene: Hallway to Party Room)~ (The white unicorn is confronted by her used-to-be friend.) * Sweetie Swirl: Wow. Look who decided to show up. * Rarity: Why wouldn't I? Everypony in the whole school is invited. * Sweetie Swirl: Sure they are. It's just...I wasn't expected you, out of all ponies, to show up. You know you're not wanted...right? * Rarity: Well, it's my choice to come here. * Sweetie Swirl: Of course it is. You probably decided to come because you knew Starlight is going to be here. Besides, if you wanted to leave my group, then you could've said so. * Rarity: I don't have to. * Sweetie Swirl: Oh. Well, maybe you'll like it better in the club of losers, where Starlight belongs. Once you do, you'll lose your popularity. (Just then, Haiku Fluff comes up from behind her.) * Haiku Fluff: Get lost, Sweetie. Rarity doesn't even like you, so why should she even talk to you? * Sweetie Swirl: Oh. Look who else decided to show up. Two of my ex-friends think they're better off without me. * Haiku Fluff: That's because we are. If you have a problem with it, then leave Rarity alone. Leave me alone. And most importantly, leave Starlight alone! Honestly, Sweetie, what makes you think you can go around and treat ponies like this? Like trash? You can't just expect them to like you all because you're mean to them. * Sweetie Swirl: I can treat ponies however I want. See, here at Crystal High, you're expected to pay attention to me. Everyone should respect me and treat me how I want to be treated. In this school, we're all about popularity. (scoffs) What kind of school is all about friendship and helping others? That is for the dumbest of the dumb ponies. I'm the most prettiest and the most popular pony in this school, so everyone should do as I say. I have the most friends, so losers like Starlight Mage deserve to rot in a ditch. This high school is just nothing but a show, and I'm the star. * Rarity: That speech is simply horrible. * Haiku Fluff: I agree. You're so full of yourself, Sweetie. * Sweetie Swirl: Yeah, but that's what makes me perfect. It's the reason why everypony looks up to me. Without me, they're nothing. Someone should say something. (She struts off with her nose high in the air.) * Haiku Fluff: Rarity, she didn't hurt your feelings, did she? * Rarity: Oh. I'm fine, darling. * Haiku Fluff: So...is the plan working so far? * Rarity: Yes. * Haiku Fluff: Good. We're finally going to put an end to Sweetie and her reputation. * Rarity: Yes. Now comes the best part. (She holds up the recorder as a wicked smile spreads across her face.) --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)